


Day Sixteen - Super Powers

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Sixteen, Super Powers: An AU in which your OTP has super powers. Are they a hero/sidekick duo? Are they archenemies? Are they both villains?





	Day Sixteen - Super Powers

**Author's Note:**

> This is another zringshipping one
> 
> So soon? Yeah, lol. This will be the last one for this ship, as each ship will have 3 days each. If you wish to see more content of this ship from me, please drop me an ask with a prompt and the ship :)
> 
> This is very much based around miraculous bc guess what!! I love miraculous!!!
> 
> Also the names are v uncreative bc I cant do much for it hhhh. Ash’s hero suit is based on Pikachu, and Kiawe’s is Turtonator.

Ash hummed, rolling his pencils around on his fingers, attempting to focus on his homework. His cat, Pikachu, an orange tabby with a lightning bolt mark on him, was on his lap, fast asleep.

The sounds of the city outside attempted, and somewhat succeeded, to distract him. He wanted to run across the rooftops, be free for a little while. Maybe see the other hero that plagued the streets.

His kwami, Pikachu- yes, he named his cat after his kwami, that’s Ash for you- was probably tucked off somewhere around the room, hiding.

This week had been relatively quiet in hero business. Ash wasn’t complaining that much, as he could actually study and be ready for tests for once. But then again, he wanted to be out and about in the city.

But this homework was _hard_.

So, of course he went against his better judgment and stood, completely forgetting about the cat that was laying on his lap. The cat ended up falling to the floor with a yowl, then it slunk off underneath the bed.

“Pikachu?” Ash called for the kwami (hey, with the cat being named Pikachu, he could call for his kwami without his mom being too confused).

Almost immediately, Pikachu appeared before him, its mouse-like face blinking back at him. “Yes?”

Ash smiled, “Shock up!” The mouse vanished into his one earring, giving him the power to transform into his hero alter-ego: Lightning! (Yes, the exclamation mark was a part of his name.)

He immediately climbed out of his window and onto the roof.

He was free from his homework for a little while.

-

The sun had sunk low on the horizon when Lightning! had run into the other hero that protected their town: Spikefire. He was sitting on one of the taller towers, watching the city below.

Lightning! smiled brightly, “Hello!” He chirped.

Spikefire looked back at him with wide eyes, seemingly surprised at the interruption. “Hey,” He replied eventually, before turning back to the city.

“What'cha doin’?” He asked, earning a shrug in response. “It’s a nice night out tonight, patrol was fun.”

“Mhm.”

“Uhm, are you alright?”

“Me?” Spikefire asked, “Sorry, yeah, just… Thinking about something.”

“What'cha thinking about?”

“Well, uh-” His face was bright red- “There’s the kid I kinda like? I dunno- I dunno.”

“Oh? Well that’s nice.” Now, Lightning! may have had a small crush on Spikefire, nothing that was _too_ overwhelming, but it was something that they could work around.

They sat in silence for a little while before the sound of sirens sounded from some other point in town.

They both stood, their one job not forgotten. Their city came first.

Yeah.


End file.
